1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for displaying braking information, and more particularly to a method and system for displaying energy dissipation braking information and regenerative braking information.
2. Description of the Related Art
With global energy prices rapidly increasing, consumers and automotive manufacturers are seeking new and novel ways to reduce energy consumption costs. For example, the hybrid automobile was created as a way to increase the efficiency of the automobile. The hybrid automobile uses both an engine and a motor to accelerate the automobile. To stop the hybrid automobile, the hybrid automobile uses both energy dissipation brakes and regenerative brakes. The regenerative brakes allow the motor to generate energy instead of deplete energy. This allows for a partial recapture of energy expended by the motor in moving the hybrid automobile. One drawback of regenerative brakes, are that they are unable in certain circumstances to slow the hybrid automobile down at a sufficient rate, especially when an extremely short stopping distance is required. In such a case, energy dissipation brakes are used solely, or in conjunction with the regenerative brakes, to slow the hybrid automobile down. Energy dissipation brakes, however, generally do not recapture energy or do not recapture energy with nearly as much efficiency as the regenerative brakes. Unfortunately, drivers do not always maximize the use of regenerative brakes and instead may be prone to underutilizing the regenerative brakes and over utilizing the energy dissipation brakes. This leads to reduced energy efficiency of the automobile, such as the hybrid automobile. Furthermore, the drivers may not be aware of the inefficient use of the automobile during braking as conventional automobiles do not provide such information.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system for displaying braking information, and more particularly a method and system for displaying energy dissipation braking information and regenerative braking information, which can promote a more efficient use of the automobile.